A fateful meeting
by NiennorNight
Summary: [ Malec Oneshot AU. Human. ] After a horrible breakup, Magnus sits on a bench at the park by himself, feeling depressed and unloved, until a (somehow familiar) gorgeous stranger stops and talks to him, trying to cheer him up. [Disclaimer. I own none of the characters.]


"Hey… Are you okay?"

Magnus heard a hesitant voice and looked up, meeting a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. He froze, staring at the boy who spoke to him. He had raven black hair and his eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. _'Who are you?'_ He thought.

Alec had frozen too, never having seen such a beautiful person before. _'But why… Do you look so sad?'_

A sense of déjà vu washed over both of them as they looked into each other's eyes, feeling it wasn't the first time they did.

"What's wrong?" Alec recovered and asked softly, wishing he could do something to make him feel better, surprising himself with that wish for a total stranger.

Magnus stared at him, trying to understand why he would care. "Everything…" He said finally, surprised too by his own honesty, not wishing to lie to the boy who was now staring at him seeming concerned.

A look of determination came upon Alec's features and he asked. "Do you want company?"

Magnus' eyes widened. He had expected him to just walk away. To go on with his life and forget they ever met. _'I am nothing irreplaceable after all…'_ He thought bitterly of his past lover, Camille, who had cheated on him and broke his heart so many times even though he had just kept loving and forgiving her. _'But no more.'_

"I don't mind…" he told the boy who nodded and sat down beside him.

"What's your name?" Alec asked softly.

"Magnus…" he answered plainly, his voice low.

"I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood. It's nice to meet you… Though I wish you were happier…"

The older boy looked up at him. "It's nice to meet you too… But… I don't understand…" he finally voiced his thoughts. "Why… why would you care? No one ever does…" he added, dropping his eyes, his voice a low, broken whisper, "Not even those who are supposed to…"

"I just do…" Alec told him steadily. "Truth is, I don't understand it either… But I couldn't just stand there, watching you look so sad… I felt I had to do something." Magnus stared at him and Alec blushed dropping his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm probably being nosy, but… when I was sad like that before, I wished that someone would care and ask me what's wrong…"

"Thank you…" Magnus whispered, still looking at the beautiful boy who nodded again, and was now fumbling with the hem of his sweater nervously.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alec asked after a few moments of silence. "You may feel better…"

"I won't…" Magnus said, his voice thick with unshed tears. "Nothing will make me feel better."

"Don't say that… I promise you, things are going to be okay eventually. No matter how bad they may seem right now…"

"That's a lie." Magnus said gravely. "They won't be. I…" his voice broke and he whispered. "I will be alone forever…"

Alec looked at him and even though he hardly knew him, he felt his heart breaking for him. _'How can someone so beautiful really believe that?'_ He saw how hurt he was and wondered who would have done this to him, and how **_could_** they… "Please don't say that… I'm sure that whoever hurt you like that, isn't worth it." He risked saying. "And you won't be alone forever." He added then, his tone softer but firm. "One day, you will find the one for you, and that person won't **_ever_** leave you."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Impossible. Who would want to stay with me?"

"I would." The words escaped his lips before he realised it, like he had spoken them before.

Magnus looked up at him with a sudden motion, his emerald eyes wide and Alec blushed crimson and stuttered "I'm sorry! I…"

"I wouldn't mind…" Magnus muttered again, cutting him off and dropping his eyes. "But as I told you, no one ever stays with me. Everyone is leaving me sooner or later… I… I am impossible to love…" he bit his lip, balling his hands into fists to stop their trembling and shook his head.

Desperate to cheer him up somehow, Alec gathered his courage and said. "Let's make a deal."

Magnus looked up at him again, confused. "A deal?"

"Yes." He blushed because of what he was about to say but couldn't back down now. "Go out with me. And I promise, you will be the one to leave." He bit his lip as Magnus stared at him wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, that sounded really bad… I meant **_I_** wouldn't leave you… I…" he blushed even more looking down. "God that sounded so much better in my head, I'm sorry…" _'What am I saying?'_ He couldn't understand where all this confidence was coming from. He had just met the boy but he felt like he could be honest with him. Felt like he liked him already.

Magnus who was still staring at him surprised, muttered. "But… you don't know me…"

"That's true…" _'But somehow, I feel I do…'_ "But I can **_see_** you are a good person… and I…" Alec shook his head "Please don't ask me to explain… I don't understand it myself…" he voiced his thoughts "But for some reason, you feel… familiar… like I know you somehow… Forgive me. Now I'm just sounding weird and possibly creepy. I swear I'm not just saying that. I mean it. But if I'm freaking you out, I will leave immediately. Do you want me to?"

"No…" he whispered, not wanting him to go yet. "Please stay a little longer…I understand what you're saying… I… feel it too. Your presence is comforting somehow…" The boy smiled at him, for the first time since they met, and for a beautiful moment Magnus forgot everything that ever caused him pain and lost himself in his smile, feeling his heart flutter.

"Maybe we've met before… in a past life." he said, still smiling, and Magnus finally smiled too.

"Yeah…"

Alec's smile widened seeing him a bit cheered up. "You're much more beautiful when you smile… And that says a lot, considering you are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen..." the boy said shyly, his cheeks stained red. "You should do it more often."

Magnus stared, surprised once more, and recovering from his sadness momentary, told him, using his most charming tone. "Think you could help me with that Alexander?"

Alec's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, and then picked up on its rhythm. He nodded, enchanted, unable to peel his eyes off Magnus. "I could… If you want me to?"

The older boy stared deep into his blue eyes, and only saw honesty in them. "Your previous deal sounded too serious considering we've only just met." _'Even if I feel like I know you…'_ "I wouldn't do that to you." he said lowly, losing his spark momentary and looking down at his hands. "I couldn't make you feel… obliged to stay… But…" He looked up at him again, a small smile on his face. "We could start with some coffee, what do you say?"

Alec smiled too, still blushing and muttered, "Sorry about that…" Then he got up, offering him his hand. "Deal."

Magnus took it, daring to hope. "Deal." He said.

 _'One last time…'_

Maybe Alexander Lightwood wouldn't break his heart…

…

* * *

"Magnus! I'm home!" A beloved voice broke him out of his reverie and opening his eyes when he felt him approach, he saw Alec leaning over him.

"Hey… Are you okay?" His fiancé asked, upon seeing his expression. Instead of responding, Magnus reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down, on top of him and kissing him passionately.

Alec kissed him back eagerly and then asked breathlessly, resting his forehead against Magnus', smiling softly. "What was that for?"

Magnus looked at him with endless love, losing himself in those blue eyes that saved him long ago, and whispered. "Thank you… for not leaving me."

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! Starting on the more angsty oneshots tomorrow! :D ~3-4 more fics to go!**_


End file.
